Staples and brads for manual, pneumatic and electrical tools are all made by drawing wires and forming two flat sides on each wire. The force that flattens the wire is applied to opposite sides of the wire simultaneously to form two flat surfaces and two round surfaces opposite each other.
Each round side is used to attach each wire to the next wire to form a package by adhesively bonding the round sides. The flat sides are not used as the bonding surfaces. The bonding is performed by adhesives well known in the art.
As a result of this manufactured process, the bonding strength between each wire in a package is weak. The line of contact between each round side of each wire is at the apex point on the curve created by each round side. The inherent failure causes a weak glue line and eventually causes the package of brads or staples to fall apart in the hands of the consumer during installation, Moreover, the user must then force the separated staples or wires into a feeder eventually leading to jamming or misfeed. Sometimes these jams result in destruction of the feeding unit.
A further problem inherent in producing round wires for brads or staples is width control. Width control is critical in producing wires because any discrepancies in width will produce unusable wire to form staples or brads. The tolerances are critical for size or width of a wire which fits in a fastener gun and the drawing process now required to meet these limitations is expensive and time consuming.